I've Got You
by Copper Hillier
Summary: Never would Peter have expected such a normal part of his everyday life to be the thing that would completely change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Never would Peter have expected such a normal part of his everyday life to be the thing that would completely change his life.

The thing that would kill May.

Of course it had been his fault, when wasn't it? From his parents, to Ben and now May. It was always his fault.

Ever since Tony had allowed Peter to keep the Spider-Man suit after the whole Toomes disaster, it was fair to say he had been taking advantage of it.

So much so that his Aunt May had been called in to talk to his principle about his frequent absences.

Peter had gulped nervously when his teacher Mr. Harrington had passed him the note to bring home to his Aunt May with a disappointed look across his face. After explaining why exactly he would need his Aunt May to come in and talk about how Peter had missed not only PE and chemistry today, but also multiple other absences during the past week, Peter felt like he would sink through the floor.

Peter had ranted to Ned about how unfair the situation was and received some sympathy. But when he had passed the note to his Aunt May and had seen the stormy expression that had came over her face he knew he had messed up.

Thus found Peter sitting silently next to his Aunt May, head down as the soft rattling of the subway reached his ears.

Crazy Lou sat a few seats down, a crazy grin stretching from ear to ear as he sang along with music only he seemed to be able to hear. His grey hair flitting every which direction, as he swung his arms around red and yellow jacket flapping about. He was a common sight on the grey plastic benches of the subway, so much so that no one actually knew his name, but everyone just seemed to know him as Crazy Lou.

Sensing Peter's stare he sent a crazed wave his direction before continuing on with his tune to the delight of a little girl just a few rows up. A slight giggle escaped Peter.

A huff escaped Aunt May causing Peter to swivel his eyes her direction, apparently what she had been waiting for.

"Peter!" She hissed out. "What were you thinking? This isn't like You! Ever since the-" Here her voice dropped down into a whisper and her eyes swivelled around as if looking for someone waiting for her scream out all her secrets. "Spiderman thing your grades have been in the toilet and you're missing more school than you are actually going to! What is going on? Why are you doing this?"

Peter's eyes dropped down guilty into his lap. He had been taking advantage of the suit. Maybe a bit too much if he had really thought about it. But he hadn't, so here he was.

"I'm sorry Aunt May, I was just so excited to have my suit back.. I-I just couldn't help it.. "

If possible Mays eyes darkened even more.

"You couldn't help it!?" She exclaimed, her face reddening and eyes widening in outrage. "I'm working my butt off, so you can have everything you need, and all you can say is that you couldn't help it?!"

Peter's mouth worked up and down but nothing came out. He had never seen his Aunt May so mad before.

He had screwed up. Although they were far from rich, Peter's holey trainers and thrift store clothes could attest to that, May had always made sure there was food on the table, a roof over their heads and clothes on their backs. And what had he done? Skip off class and throw it all away, for what? Because he was excited to have his Spider-Man suit back?

Peter's eyes drifted even lower as a wave of guilt rushed over him, face reddening. Even Crazy Lou went quiet eyes fixed upon them as the atmosphere became gloomy.

"Aunt May-" Peter never got to finish. The next thing he heard was loud screeching, screaming, a loud earth shattering sound and then bang. He was floating and then everything was black.

Peter's eyes snapped open.

Eyes flickering around, Peter noticed fire and sparks flicking around what had just moment before been the subway train, but now was giant torn pieces of metal and wreckage all over the place.

Peter struggled to remember what had happened through the fog that seemed to be invading his mind. Eyes squinting in concentration Peter tried to remember. He and Aunt May had been headed to his school- screams interrupted his train of thought and Peter gave an annoyed grunt. Pushing the screams to the back of his mind, as he continued to try and remember what had happened. Some people could just be so annoying.

Wait- screams? What was going on?

Wait Aunt May! Where was Aunt May?

Suddenly the fog seemed to clear away from his mind and all Peter knew was that he had to find Aunt May.

Scrambling to his feet, eyes scrambling every which way in panic, Peter would've missed the pain shooting up his leg if he hadn't fallen flat on his face.

Rocks and debris were scratching at his face leaving little marks and beads of blood everywhere they touched. Pushing up using his arms Peter swiveled his head around to look at his leg.

He could see a long tear in his jeans and blood soaking the full left leg of his jeans and down into his sneaker.

Rolling onto his back Peter sat up and reached out to his leg, only to haul away with a hiss of pain as soon as he touched it.

The sound of sobs reached his ears through the smoke and heat, and Peter's head jerked around looking for the source of the sound, leg forgotten.

Rolling around Peter stumbled onto his feet, favouring his good right leg and preceded to stumble to the source of the noise.

Tripping over large pieces of debris and metal Peter stumbled forward, ignoring things like severed body parts and clothing strewn about. Ignoring the distinctive yellow and red fabric attached to the arm crushed under a particularly large pice of debris. Ignoring the possibility that any of one of these things could belong to May.

Suddenly the sound of chatter along with the screams and sobs he had heard earlier reached his ears. Squinting forward Peter could see lights. It looked like it could be the subway platform.

"Help! Help!" Peter ran forward screaming. He was Peter Parker right now, not Spider-Man and Peter Parker needed help. He needed May.

Hearing his screams multiple heads turned in his direction. Dirt smeared their faces and hands and it looked as if they had already hauled some people from the wreckage and stationed them along the platform where other commuters were attempting to give first aid.

He must've been out a fairly long time, but not long enough for first responders Peter noticed as his eyes scanned the crowds looking for May.

"My Aunt! Have you seen my Aunt?" Peter yelled in a panic to a tall blonde lady whose hair and blouse were covered in dust and dirt, not even considering the fact that this lady had no idea who his Aunt even was.

"What does your Aunt look like honey?" She asked politely helping Peter climb onto the platform. Dirt smeared hands hauling him forward.

He could hear the distinct sounds of sirens in the distance.

Before she had the chance to answer Peter's eye caught sight on the salmon coloured blouse Aunt May had insisted on wearing. It was one of her nicer shirts.

"Always better to over dress than under dress!" She had said to Peter one day, as she had dug through the racks of the goodwill store in search of a dress shirt for him.

"Aunt May!" Peter yelled propelling himself away from the blonde lady and towards his aunt as the screaming sirens in the background grew progressively louder.

Peter's eyes and ears had solely focused in on May and nothing but May. Sliding forward and ignoring the pain in his leg Peter reached forward and shook May's shoulder.

"May! May! AUNT MAY!" He called out to her.

She remained limp and still.

"Help! Please Help!" He yelled out desperately. Why wasn't anybody helping May?

He cast his eyes around the platform looking for anybody that could help. All he could fine was guilt-ridden faces… They had given up on her.

Fine. If they weren't going to help he would do this himself.

Taking a deep breath Peter tuned back to his Aunt, as determined look coming over his face. Okay. He could do this. He was Spiderman.

Taking in his Aunt's form he quickly scanned her over. What was the problem?

Peter felt his gut clench when he saw the mess the of blood and gore that covered her stomach.

Thoughts from a long ago first aid course that the school had forced all the students to participate in entered his mind. ABC&'s! Airway! Breathing! Circulation!

Reaching forward and listening Peter checked to see if his Aunt was breathing at all and then proceeded to choke up when he found nothing. No breathing, no pulse.

Throat growing thick Peter struggled to remember what he was supposed to do next, but was momentarily distracted as policeman burst in demanding to know what had happened from the first people they came across.

Fortunately Peter was across the platform away from the entrance.

Struggling once again to remember what was next Peter turned back to his Aunt. Eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Taking off his jacket. He tucked it tightly against her stomach. Hoping it might clot the blood.

CPR was next.

Threading his hands together over her chest he pushed down.

Hard.

Thirty compressions and two breaths. Check after two minutes or five cycles. It was as if his instructor had suddenly appeared next to him and was coaching him on what to do.

1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. ..

After two minutes of this and still nothing the tears began to leak down Peter's face.

He was going to save her. He wouldn't stop until she was back. She was all he had and he was all she had. They were a team, a family. He wouldn't let her go.

9.. 10... 11.. 12.. 13...

On and on it went. First responders poured onto the platform policeman and paramedics gradually making their way closer as they worked across the platform. While firefighters fought the ever growing blaze, all while the news crews, who had set up near the entrance filmed the whole process.

Tears grew into sobs as Peter continued.

"May!" He sobbed out; tears and snot pouring down his face. "May come back! Please May, you're all I have! Please come back! I'm sorry! Please!" He cried out desperately.

His arms had begun to tire. His healing factor must be making him weaker than normal trying to heal all the damage that had been done to him.

No! He had to keep going.

14.. 15.. 16..17..18..19..20..21...

He grit his teeth, only sobs forcing them apart when they managed to break free.

"Wake up! Wake up Aunt May!"

Cameras had turned his direction and seemed to be focusing on the dramatic scene the boy and his Aunt were making. This would make for lots of viewers for the six O'clock news tonight.

Sensing what was happening paramedics and policeman continued to push forward to help the boy.

22.. 23.. 24.. 25.. 26.. 27 .. 28 ..29...

"Wake up! Please May, I'm sorry Please!" He pleaded with her between sobs. "I'm sorry May! Come back Please!"

Suddenly hands were prying him away and it took all his strength to scramble back. Half dragging the policeman who had tried to pry him away with him.

He needed to save May.

He managed to do about two compressions before being hauled away again.

"Kid! KID!" The Officer who was holding him screamed into his ear. "She's gone kid! She's gone!"

"NO!" He shouted. And with strength a kid of his size should not have ,he threw the police officer clear off himself and rushed back to May.

Tears continued to stream down his face and between broken sobs he pleaded for May to come back.

The police officer not knowing what else to do just stepped back and watched helplessly. Trying to signal one of the paramedics forward.

Soft hands touched his shoulders and Peter swiveled ready to throw the police officer clear across the platform only to find the blonde lady who had helped him before.

"Here" She softly said sliding forward so that her hands were now on May's chest giving compressions. "Let me help you."

Peter stepped back.

And broke.  
He sobbed and sobbed.

Hands reaching out for his Aunts he pleaded for her. "Please Aunt May... Please come back... you're all I have left... Please.."

Even as the blonde lady continued to work tears shining in her eyes no response came from May.

Finally a paramedic managed to make it over. Sliding to his knees next to the woman he reached over and allowed the woman to back away as he started compressions himself.

Another paramedic came along holding a large device. After hauling out and connecting pads to Mays chest they stopped and waited watching the screen looking for some kind of rhythm so that they could shock her.

Nothing.

They started compressions again.

Peter continued to sob and plead and pray to a God he probably hadn't talked to since he was five years old, when he was told to say his prayers at night.

"Please God... Please.. " He choked out in between sobs. "May.. please..."

Finally after so many cycles of CPR, the paramedics exchanged looks ... And stopped.

"I'm sorry Kid..."The paramedic started to say.

All Peter could see was May.

May laughing after she had found out he had been stealing cookies and hiding then in his desk Drawer.

May with a smile across her face holding up his chemistry test marked A+.

May kissing him goodnight.

May serving him chicken noodle soup when he was sick.

May scrounging up money so that she could buy Peter that lab set for Christmas he had always wanted.

May kissing him...goodnight.

May.

May.

May.

And now she was gone.

A low keening wail made it's way out of his mouth. He was alone. He had no one.

Peter didn't think he could cry anymore, but apparently he could. Tears continue to stream down his face mixing with the snot pouring from his nose as he continued to sob.

Falling back away from May Peter he watched as the paramedics packed up their equipment and hurried along to their next patient.

The police officer he had thrown off earlier stood close by, seemingly unsure of what to do. Eyes darting around the platform before he proceeded to go help someone else a guilty look twisting his face.

Laying a soft hand on Peter's shoulder the blonde lady smiled softly at him before she too went on to help someone else.

He was alone...

All alone... 

Eventually when most of the serious cases had been dealt with Peter too was bandaged up and sent along in an ambulance to the nearest hospital.

Tears no longer streamed down his face, and instead Peter felt like he was floating in an empty void.

He was okay.

He didn't feel anything here. He didn't hear anything, and most of all the thought of May hadn't reached here yet.

He just was.

Arriving at the hospital it was quite sometime before he received a bed and actually got looked at.

He was bandaged up and set right. He heard the doctors muttering to each other outside his door about how they didn't know how he had even survived getting thrown and losing so much blood.

He ignored them.

He had sustained a very serious concussion, and a large deep cut that went from his upper thigh almost down to his mid calf.

May was gone.

Finally something seemed to break through the fog.

"-We need to call your parents-" One of the nurses said trying to break through to Peter, as hand resting gently on his shoulder. When had she gotten here he absently wondered.

And then Peter was back. The bright lights and loud noises assaulted his sense and Peter felt like his head would explode. It was just too much. He dropped his head down into his hands with a groan.

"Honey, who can we call?" The nurse tried again. "There must be someone!" She said trying to comfort him.  
In fact she had made it so much worse, because he had no one.

May was gone.

Sobs threatened to slip out again.

The nurse's eyes grew wide realizing her mistake. "What's your name honey?" She tried again, this time going for a safer approach.

"Pe-Peter" He choked out. Head still cradled in his hands. "Peter Parker"

"Okay Honey, we'll take care of everything." She said with what he assumed to be a reassuring tone. With that she turned on her heel and made her way to the nursing station before plopping down to a computer and starting to furiously type.

Peter felt like calling out to her and telling her not to waste her time. May was gone and with May gone he had no one. But for some reason his mouth refused to work, so he just sat there and waited instead staring at the white walls and curtains that surrounded him.

Muttering from the nursing station grabbed his attention. Forcing his head to turn he noticed nurses and doctors beginning of crowd around his nurses monitor a look of disbelief spreading across their faces.

"Tony Stark?" They started muttering between themselves all while stealing glances in Peter's direction not knowing that he could hear every word.

"There must be some mistake!" A male nurse muttered over her shoulder.

"There's two contacts, try May Parker first."A doctor suggested.

Another shook their head. "Passed away on the subway."

They all seemed to turn as a unit and give Peter a pitying glance. He looked down a feeling of annoyance spreading through him.

"Oh well, it's his other emergency contact, I'll give it a go." Peter's nurse said hand reaching for the phone a nervous look on her face.

Thanks to his enhanced hearing Peter could hear every ring from the phone, and that meant he also heard when Tony's voicemail started to play. "Hello you've reached Tony Stark, leave a message after the tone."  
"Hello Mr. Stark..."

The nurse started nervously twirling her fingers in the phone cord, before clearing her throat as she attempted to stay professional. "Um… This is NYC health calling in regards to Peter Parker. He has been in an accident, and we will need you to come in. You can call back at this number if you have any questions or concerns. Have a nice day."

The slight feeling of hope that seemed to have bubbled up in his chest died down immediately. Mr. Stark was a busy man. He couldn't be expected to answer every call now could he? Peter tried to comfort himself all while his heart seemed to sink even lower.

What would happen to him now? A foster family? He didn't want to go with some people he didn't know. He just wanted May.

Eyes downcast and fingers twirling the white cheap cotton blanket every hospital just seemed to have, Peter tried to concentrate on something else. Anything else. His and Ned's most recent Lego project, assignments in school… Anything to distract himself from what was going on.

Laying back he closed his eyes. He didn't realize he had been this tired and before he knew it he was asleep.

Stupid healing factor, was his last thought as he drifted off.

The team arrived back at the compound and proceeded to slump on the many comfy couches that Stark industries has so _generously_ supplied for their living space. It had been a long day.

"FRIDAY what did I miss?" Tony called out. As he fell back into the couch fiddling with his phone, watching as Steve fooled with the remote for the large flat screen across the room.

"Twenty six missed calls, thirteen voicemails, and fifty seven text messages." The AI replied.

Tony let out a groan, as the other avenger spared him a pitying glance. "Start with the most important ones and work your way back."

"Very well." She replied.

Finally Steve flicked on the TV and proceeded to the nearest news channel. Which was rattling on about some subway derailment. Mass casualties.

"Voicemail from NYC Health." Tony's face scrunched up in confusion. NYC Health? Why were they calling him?

"Go ahead." He called back to the AI shortly, confusion still evident on his face.

"Hello Mr. Stark.." A nervous voice came over the line.

"A heartbreaking scene in Queens today." The newscaster began. "A subway train has derailed causing mass casualties that authorities say could reach the hundreds."

"Um… This is NYC health calling..." The nervous voice continued.

"There were many gruesome sights to be seen today, as I'm sure you can imagine. Please be advised these images are quite graphic, and not suitable for young viewers." The new anchor continued as the screen flicked over to show some shots of the damage the subway derailment had caused along with some videos of the victims on the platform. Tony only half watched until the image of a very familiar boy popped up on the screen. A boy with tears streaming down his face sobs breaking through his gritted teeth, as he pushed down on a woman's chest trying to revive her. "Wake up! Wake up Aunt May!"

"... in regards to Peter Parker." The message continued loud and clear to all occupants in the room. "He has been in an accident, and we will be needing you to come in. You can call back at this number if you have any questions or concerns. Have a nice day."

All eyes in the room turned to Tony with a look of confusion written across their faces, but all Tony could see was the screen that continued to play on the TV.

The boy continual crying out to his Aunt, trying to get her to respond but nothing happening.

"... Peter" Tony said so lowly that it was almost a whisper, as his phone slipped from his hands onto the floor.  
The Avengers confusion turned into uneasiness as they saw the look of horror on Tony's face.

"Tony what's happen-" Steve began getting up and reaching out to the billionaire.

"Shit!" Tony practically shouted. "Friday get me my suit, NOW!" Turning on his heel Tony practically sprinted from the room. The heads of the avengers turning to follow him.

"So..." Clint started leaning forward trying to see where Tony was taking off too. "What just happened?"

He was met with confused shrugs and looks.

Peter awoke to someone shaking his arm.

A short stout woman in a black pinstriped business suit stood in front of him.

"Hello" She began a sour look on her pinched face. "My name is Mary Mayweather. You can call me Miss Mayweather. Got it?"

Peter gave a slow nod, a confused look on his face trying to figure out why this lady was even talking to him.

She continued looking at him expectantly as if he would suddenly jump up and exclaim about how he knew who she was.

After he kept staring at her she let out a long sigh of annoyance. Bringing her hand up to pinch her nose. "I'm with CPS. Didn't they tell you I was coming?"

"CPS?" He asked quietly.

"Child protective Services. I'm here to take you to your new home. Well at least for the next little while, until they can get a hold of your family."

New home? He didn't want a new home. He wanted May. The thought crossed his mind that maybe he should ask them to phone Mr. Stark again, but shook his head at the thought. Mr. Stark was a busy man. He didn't have time for Peter's problems.

Heart sinking down into his boots Peter asked. "Where are we going? Can't I just take care of myself for now?"

Yes being able to take care of himself would be great! He would probably have to quit school and pick up a job somewhere full time but he would manage. He always did.

"No boy. You're only fourteen. No judge in their right mind would grant you emancipation." She shook her head while tutting in annoyance at him.

" Now come on. We have places to be and I'm on a tight schedule." She grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him off the bed. Forcing him to follow behind her.

He gave a grunt of annoyance. Although he was still pretty unsteady on his feet because of his bad leg, if it wasn' for his healing factor he would be on the floor right now.

"What about my Aunt? Can I see her please? Before we leave?" He pleaded.

"No. You'll see her at the funeral." She practically hissed back at him as she continued to drag him towards the exit. She signalled to a nearby nurse that she was leaving. Who shot a pitying look in Peter's direction.

At the funeral? No! He needed to see her now. At least one more time before she was being lowered into the ground.

"Please Ma'am! She's my Aunt; I'm the only family she had left! Please let me see her just one more time!" He pleaded trying to pull back on his wobbly legs.

"No!" She yelled back and with that she gave a hard yank on his arm that normally wouldn't of even caused him to stumble but because of his leg he went flat on his face right through the automatic doors of the hospital.

Unfortunately for Ms. Mayweather it just so happened to be where the news crews were stationed outside of the hospital and a very angry Tony Stark who was jumping out of an Ironman suit.

Tony stalked forward, his face stormy. "Get your damn hands off him! Now!"

Ms. Mayweather jumped back in fright away from Peter until she realized she was the one in charge of this situation. Cameras swiveled to watch the interaction take place.

"Excuse me! But this boy is in my care and I will do what I like!"

"Push around teenagers who've just lost their family?! Is that what you do?" Tony half yelled at her pushing around her to reach Peter who was still struggling to get to his feet.

"Come on Kiddo, I've got you." He said softly as he helped Peter up to his feet. Slinging one of the teenager's arms around his shoulders so that Peter could use him for support.

Letting out a grunt Peter leaned into Tony's side still trying to catch his breath after the tumble.

"Come on kiddo, let's get out of here." Tony said as he proceeded to pull Peter along to where Happy had just pulled up in a black Rolls Royce. With a quick flick of his wrist, the Iron Man suit closed back up and flew way.

At this point news crews and reporters were beginning to make their way over. Shouting question as they came.

"EXCUSE ME, Mr. Stark!" Ms. Mayweather's shout rang out over all the commotion, an even more pinched look on her already sour face. "That boy is my charge, and he will be going no where with you!"

Tony turned back a stormy look overtaking his face. "He won't be going anywhere with you! And if you've got a problem with it talk to my lawyers!" Turning back to Peter he gently helped him slide into the car before he too slid in right next to him. Sparing a last glare for the CPS worker and news crews before he slammed the door shut. Tinted windows blocking them all out.

"Take us back to the compound Happy" Tony said all of a sudden feeling tired. Glancing to the boy sitting next to him who had yet to say anything.

"You okay Kid?" As soon as Tony asked he almost flinched. Dumb question. Of course the kid wasn't alright.

Head bobbing Peter nodded back to Mr. Stark. "Yeah, I'm okay." He choked out, as his eyes began to fill with tears once more and a barely contained sob broke free.

Tony's eyes widened. The kid was crying. Shit! What should he do? Almost hesitantly Tony leaned in snaking his arm around Peter to bring him comfort only for Peter to completely turn and start crying into his shirt. Oh well this worked well too he thought. Wrapping both arms around Peter in a hug he settled back with Peter and just held him. Trying to bring him comfort anyway he could by holding him tight as he cried.

"What am I gonna do Mr. Stark?" He cried out between sobs shoulders shaking. "Mays gone."

"I've got you kiddo. You don't have to worry about anything." Tony replied hugging him even closer, as he gently rocked him back and forth

Finally after seemed to be forver in Tony's opinion but was more than likely about twenty minutes, Peter's sobs quieted and were replaced with soft snores.

With Peter's head still tucked up against his chest, Tony let out a soft sigh.

Poor kid.

He glanced down again and something fierce and protective seemed to well up within him. Something he couldn't even begin to describe or understand. Peter would be okay he thought face determined. He would make sure of that.


	2. 2

Peter's eyes snapped open after hearing Ned's distinctive ringtone singing out from his Back pocket.

Having forgotten his phone was there Peter gave a little jump. "Easy Underroos." Tony said, now awake, as Peter whirled around to grab his phone.

"It's just Ned" he said to Tony, as if this explained everything before turning to answer almost hesitantly.

"Hello?" He said weakly.

"PETER! Are you okay? I heard what happened!" Came Ned's screech from the other end, as Peter held the phone away his sensitive ears, his nose scrunching up in annoyance at the loud sounds.

He cautiously brought the phone back to his ear and tried to mumble out an explanation. Tried being the keyword, he choked up almost right away.

Sensing this Ned changed his question. "Where are you now Pete? What' gonna happen?" He said almost mournfully.

"I'm with Mr. Stark right now." He said, eyes flitting to the side to glance at the man who was watching with a concerned expression on his face.

New let out a relieved breath from the other end of the line. "Okay." came Ned's reply. "I'm gonna go now, but I'll phone you back first thing in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay." Peter said almost sadly. "I'll talk to you then." With that they both disconnected their phones.

Leaning back into the plush seats of the car Peter turned his attention to Tony. "Where are we going Mr. Stark?"

"Avengers compound." He said, eyes watching him to see of Peter had any problems with this. Peter looked at him thoughtfully before slowly nodding his head. Maybe they would make him an avenger now, so he could live at the compound and not have to have a guardian.

Feeling a twinge of pain shoot up his leg after Happy drove over a slight bump, Peter frowned down at his leg trying to examine it to see if it was any better, but after just seeing bloody jeans and beyond that blood soaked bandages he left it alone.

He hoped Mr. Stark didn't mind that he was full of blood and dirt. Peter's cheeks reddened. He probably looked like some crazed hobo in his thrift store clothes, holey sneakers, and just generally blood and dirt stained everything.

Glancing at Tony out of the corner of his eye, who seemed preoccupied with his phone, a frown marring his face, Peter wondered if they would be stopping to get his clothes and belongings, or would he have to do that himself. At the pace they were going way from queens he figured it would be the latter.

That's Okay, he couldn't expect Mr. Stark to do everything for him, could he? Tomorrow he decided he would go back home, pack up whatever would fit into his hopefully new room at the avengers compound, donate the rest, and square away with the landlord.

He sighed as he leaned even further back into the plush, eyes closing once again. Yes, tomorrow would be a long day He thought before drifting off to sleep once again.

Tony glanced over at Peter noticing he was asleep again, before back at his phone a text from his CEO Pepper Potts glaring up at him from his screen.

"What did you do?"

Tony just let out a groan, bringing his hand up to massage at his eyes. Everyone must know by now that Tony Stark had basically just kidnapped some random kid.

Sending back a quick text, Tony let Pepper know to contact his lawyers to make it so he could legally be Peter's guardian for the time being, and to clear up the giant shit storm that it had caused. Although there wasn't much Tony figured either of them could do to fix that.

After sending some texts back and forth to Pepper and conveniently ignoring texts and calls from his noisey house guests -AKA the Avenger, Tony realized they had arrived at the compound.

Turning he gently shook Peter's should in an attempt to wake the boy, only for him to sit up ram rod straight, grab his arm in what Tony could only describe as a firm grip before Shouting out "NO!"

Ignoring the still crushing grip on his arm Tony reached out with his other hand trying to bring the kid back. "Peter!"

Eyes suddenly focusing and realizing exactly what was happening, Peter snatched his arm back, concern filling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mr.Stark! I'm so-so sorry!" Peter said, eyes once again starting to well up with tears.

Trying to prevent another break down, since he wasn't quite sure how to handle _that_ , Tony started to gently guide him through the now open door, being held open by Happy.

"Hey Kid. It's fine." He said mentally berating himself for saying something so lame again. He could do better than this, he really could.

With one last sniffle Peter stepped out of the car, followed by Tony and with one last wave to Happy they set off with Tony leading the way.

"Camon kid." He said casually laying his hand on the boys should as he led him on.

After dodging around rooms that could potentially hold nosey and prying avengers and with the help of FRIDAY, Tony and Peter eventually made it to Tony's quarters.

Normally the kid would be jumping all over the place , words vommitting from his mouth, but right now he was just stood near the entrance ends downcast examining a hole in his sock.

Pretending not to notice, Tony dragged him over to one of the spare bedrooms, that may or may not have been added for the young spider to use.

Peter glanced around. Everything was so amazing, and than here he was. Refusing to even glance up he tried to hide the hole in his sock. He didn't have many pairs left and ironically this was one of the better ones he had. He hadn't wanted to trouble Aunt May with something else, so he had kept quiet. It was only socks… among many other things..

Tony proceeded to drag him to a room, before running out. Peter blinked. Normally that would've been strange but right now he didn't feel like he could think.

Tony trudged back in holding a pair of grey sweats and a black ACDC shirt. Dragging him to a nearby door at the other end of the room, that Peter had assumed to be a closet, Tony told him to clean up and change.

After numbly showering and changing into Tony's way too big clothes, Peter stepped out of the room to find a stressed out looking Tony who was seated in a chair near the bed.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. What was he supposed to do now? Did Kids need anything else before going to bed? Was there some sort of ritual the boys Aunt normally did for him that Peter now expected him to do?

Instead he just said probably one of the dumbest things he had ever said.. "Umm.. well there's the bed!" He gestured to the bed that was right next to him.

Peter looked over to the bed and gave a shrug. Still feeling numb he climbed in under the covers and tried to relax. Tony still standing by awkwardly.

"Umm… want …want something to drink?" Tony stuttered out awkwardly. He watched the kids eyebrows knit together in confusion before seeming to realizing what was being asked.

With a nod of Peter's head Tony was out the door half running for the kitchen. He was so not trained to deal with anything like this.

Filling a glass from the tap, Tony turned to make his way back to the room before turning again and flinging the glass into the sink with a crash he ignored. Rifling around in the fridge in a panic he instead found a water bottle. Most people don't drink tap water his mind supplied.

Running back to the room, he found the kid staring off into nothingness. Placing the water bottle on the Bessie table, Tony watched the kid for a few more minutes until realizing how creepy he probably looked.

"Well.. . ummm.. goodnight I guess?" Tony mumbled out, not sure of he should stay or go.

Peter seemed to snap out of it, his face and turned to look at the engineer.

"Maybe.. maybe you could stay for a little bit…" he suggested, trailing off awkwardly as he pretended to fix the already perfect blankets around him.

Nodding his head furiously in agreement. Tony said "Of course" Before dragging the chair over to the beside, where he sat.

Peter sent an appreciative glance his way and the next thing Tony knew the kid was asleep.

'Huh' He thought.. 'that didn't take long at all'

Tony glanced at the door wondering maybe of he should leave before deciding against it. Turning he rested his head and arms on the bed, and tried his best to fall asleep.

He would be here if the kid needed him, he reasoned before he too fell asleep. Exhausted from the days events.


End file.
